It usually takes something bad
by KaSaVa
Summary: It usually takes something bad to come across the good. JasonOC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn and her family. I own nothing original, m'kay? **

**Authors note: I was bored, and I wanted to write a Jason fic. I love the Jelsi ones, but I hate writing stories without adding an original character. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ) .**

**Summary : It usually takes something bad to come across the good. In 16 year old genius Katelyn's case, that's breaking up with her boyfriend of two years...in front of the entire school. **

_Chapter 1_

It had certainly been an, um, _eventful_ day for Katelyn Hollins. She hadn't wanted it to happen, even though she felt it come for some time now. She'd done everything in her power from preventing it from happening _that way_, but of course her plan had failed and she'd been humiliated infront of the entire school.

...**flashback**

_"Katelyn," her boyfriend of 2 years, Eric, said quietly as he approached her. Katelyn looked up and a lump formed in her throat. She knew what was coming, and why, but she denied it to herself ever since she found out. He wouldn't do that to her, he had promised her so when she was only fourteen._

_Swallowing the lump she looked up at him and forced a smile. "Hey, Eric." she grinned. Eric ran his hand through his blond hair. "What's wrong?" 'Dumb move, dumb, dumb, dumb!' she mentally slapped herself. She wanted to put this off, not speed it up._

_"Can I talk to you?" He asked, his expression hardening. Katelyn nodded and stood up from the red circular table she had been sitting at._

_"Sure! What about?" she asked, slapping herself mentally once again.'_

_Eric sighed. "I know about Christian." he said cooly._

_Katelyn's eyes widened. "...What about Christian?" she asked slowly, stepping closer and staring right at him. Christian was her BEST FRIEND. He had nothing to do with this._

_"You goddamn know what I'm talking about!" he yelled, causing the heads of every teenager in the room to turn to them. Katelyn's face turned red. She hated having people stare at her. She gently rocked from one red-flat wearing foot to the other._

_"I'm afraid I don't." she frowned, wondering what the HELL he was talking about. Is THIS why he was about to break up with her?!_

_"You SCREWED AROUND WITH HIM!" Eric screamed, his face getting red. Katelyn backed up towards the table and steadied herself._

_"What?" she asked, her cheeks becoming blotchy and her brown-with-green-flecks eyes watering like they did when she was about to cry. "He's my best friend, Eric! I would never to that to you!"_

_"Bull!" he yelled, getting in her face now. "Jess told me! She's BOTH of our friend, and SHE would not lie to me!"_

_Katelyn wiped the tears that seeped out the corner of her eyes as she stood up straight and marched right up to him. "Okay, ERIC, I have no idea what the heck you are talking about! I thought you were going to dump me because you've been cheating on me with Arianna! Oh yeah, I'm not stupid, I know about that. And unlike you, I actually saw pictures of you two." she said in a harsh whisper, trying to draw the attention away from them. But what happened next would definately make them something that people would be gossiping about for a while._

_"That's different, I'm a GUY!" Eric shouted before he raised his hand , as Katelyn turned around to sit back down, and pushed her, causing her to topple over and bang her face off the plastic bench. It was only plastic, but it still hurt and gave her a bloody nose, ruining her white eyelet top and yellow tank underneath. The other students gave a collective gasp as they watched Katelyn storm out of the cafeteria._

**...End flashback**

Right now Katelyn was sitting in the girls bathroom outside her 4th period classroom. She couldn't go in there, she really couldn't. A girl named Mary who was in that class had come in to use the washroom and noticed Katelyn. She told her about how that scene was all anyone could talk about and that Principle Matsui was looking for her. Katelyn made her promise not to tell where she was, and Mary agreed before going back.

"I can't believe that, did you see what he did to her!" Katelyn heard a girl said to her friend. She peeked through the stall door and saw that it was Gabriella Montez, a girl from her 3rd period math class. She was nice enough, so Katelyn decided to emerge from the stall and ask if she could use her cellphone to call her mum. She had no intention of leaving the bathroom until she could just go to her locker and get out of there.

"Yeah, I know! I mean what the..." her friend, Taylor Mackessie said. "Oh! Hello.." she said nervously when she noticed Katelyn come out of the stall.

Gabriella turned around and her mouth popped open. "Oh, Katelyn I'm sorry..it's just that-"

Katelyn cut her off. "Relax, I know everyone's talking about it." she sighed. "Can I borrow your cellphone? I need to call my mum to come pick me up."

"You live off Birch Lane, right?" Gabriella asked. Katelyn nodded as she dabbed away dry blood, trying not to gag as she did so.

"Yes. I do." she replied, wincing as she touched her swollen nose.

Taylor smiled. "I'll drive you home. I gotta drop Gabi off at her place anyway, she lives around there."

Katelyn smiled. "Ohmygod, THANK YOU." she beamed. "I just gotta go get my stuff from my locker, okay? I'll meet you out front in 15 minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Taylor called after her as she left the bathroom. After double-checking she ran down the hall towards to gym where her locker was. She had phys-ed first period, and lockers are always by your first-period room.

Katelyn was gathering her stuff when she heard footsteps behind her. Fearing it was Eric she screeched and dropped her stuff, which scattered everywhere. "Oh, man!" she cried, bending down to pick it up.

"Here, let me. You've had a rough day." a boys voice spoke up. Katelyn glanced up to see Jason Cross standing there in his basketball uniform. Sure she knew him, he had gone to middle school with her and now highschool, and they talked occasionally, but not that often.

Katelyn blushed as she stood up and watched Jason gather her two notebooks and binders. She reached into her locker for her bookbag and held it open as he dropped the books in. Before shutting her locker she tossed her pencil case in and readjusted her floppy brown ponytail. "Thank you, Jason. You have no idea how embarassing that was." she smiled gratefully at him as she slipped her arms into her carrot-orange coatsweater. She tied the wrap-around belt in a loopy not and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

"You are very welcome, Katelyn Hollins." he smiled sort of sheepishly as he fell in step with her. Katelyn peered at him.

"Pardon me, but shouldn't you be at practice? Won't coach Bolton get mad you're not there?" she asked, giggling.

"Ah, it's okay." he shrugged. "I'll just tell him I was helping you out." he shrugged. "But yeah, I should be getting back now. See you later, Katelyn." he nodded before jogging back down the hallway. Katelyn watched him go and smiled to herself as she walked out the front door. She could see Taylor and Gabriella sitting inside Taylor's car which was parked right outside. The grin was still plastered on her face as she slipped inside.

Gabriella turned around. "What's got you so smiley all of a sudden?" she asked, giggling.

"Oh, just a really cute basketball player." she turned red as a tomatoe when she said this, then laughed. Gabriella nodded.

"I know what you mean," she sighed, looking off into space dreamily until Taylor slapped her arm, jolting her abck from her Troy daydreams.

"Yes, we all know the joys of hot basketball players, but if you two don't mind fastening your seatbelts I'd like to get going, I need to get to work." Taylor smirked. Gabriella and Katelyn both fastened their seatbelts and faced the proper way.

As they were speeding along Main Street Taylor decided to bring the topic she had shut down back up. "So, Katelyn, who's this mysterious basketball man that has you so happy."

"Erm..." she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ooh, did he kiss you?" Gabriella asked, bouncing in her seat to the song on the radio.

Katelyn shook her head. "No, he was just really nice to me...no boy had ever been that nice to me before.."

"Whatever, WHO WAS IT, GIRL?!" Taylor asked, slapping her steering wheel like it was the most important information ever, which sent Gabriella and Katelyn into a 5-minute giggling fit. "Come on, Katelyn, who was it?" she whined.

"Jas-Jas-Jason." she sputtered through laughter. The two girls turned to look at her, but Taylor quickly turned back to the road to prevent any accidents.

"Really?!" Gabriella squealed. "That's..well, that's cute!" she screeched.

"Gabi! SHH!" Taylor hushed her. "Now are you two dating?" she asked Katelyn. Katelyn shook her head.

"No, Taylor, we aren't. I barely know him." she replied.

Gabriella pouted and turned around, but not before winking at Katelyn and mouthing 'We'll have to do something about this, now won't we?'.

Katelyn groaned. She REALLY wanted them to stay out of this, but could tell they wouldn't. "Guys, please, don't do or say anything. If something's going to happen, it will."

"Fine." they both grumbled as Taylor pulled up infront of Katelyn's house. She thanked them and hopped out, breathing a loud sigh of relief as they drove away.

**Author's note: Short, but what did you think? Let me know. I promise next chapters will be longer, and if you give good reviews you'll get a virtual cookie! lmao. Not really, but it's nice to pretend, isn't it? hehe **

**---Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn and her family. I own nothing original, m'kay?

Authors note: I was bored, and I wanted to write a Jason fic. I love reading the Jelsi ones, but I hate writing stories without adding an original character. **_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ) ._**

Summary : It usually takes something bad to come across the good. In 16 year old genius Katelyn's case, that's breaking up with her boyfriend of two years...in front of the entire school.

Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY SHORT BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED PART OF CHAPTER 2, SO IM JUST GOING TO MAKE A SHORT NEW ONE EXPLAINING WHAT IS GOING ON IN CHAPTER 3(FORMERLY CHAPTER 2). OKAY? **

------------

The next day Katelyn was at her locker, gathering her books when she heard Jason talking to Troy, Chad, and Zeke behind her. "I'll catch you later, guys!" he said before jogging over to her. "Hey." he grinned. Katelyn looked up at him, blushing slightly as she closed her knapsack and locked the locker.

"Hey." she replied.

"What's up?" he asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

Katelyn shrugged. "Not much.." she answered. All of a sudden a loud grumbling noise came from her stomach. "Oh, god." she whispered, embarassed.

"Jeez, Katelyn. I think people in China could've heard that!" Jason exclaimed, laughing slightly.

Katelyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up. I didn't have time to eat this morning because I had to help mum get Cameron ready for his first day at pre-school!"

"Well would you like something to eat? I was just about to go to the cafeteria. I can get you a muffin or something...I mean, if you want."

Katelyn nodded. "Sure, that's real nice of you." she patted his shoulder as he led her into the large red-and-white room. "Whoa, I've never been in here except at lunch time. It's real-empty. And quiet."

Jason shrugged. "Most people I know usually run or something before school if they arrive early."

"I see." Katelyn commented as she took a seat at the table Jason was standing by.

"What would you like?" he asked. Katelyn told him a 'Banana Nut muffin would be great', and he set off to get that and a breakfast sandwich for himself. When he walked away Katelyn turned to the girl who was sitting by herself across from her.

"Hi." Katelyn said shyly. "I'm Katelyn."

The girl looked up, her green eyes wide(an - i think they were green. correct me if im wrong,please). "Kelsi." she replied, sticking her hand out. Katelyn shook it awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you. You friends with Jason?"

"Yes, you could say that." Kelsi said, closing her book and putting it back in her bag. "Are you?"

"Well I've known him since middle school. I've never really talked to him until recently. He's a nice guy." Katelyn said.

Kelsi nodded. "He is. Don't hurt him, please. I don't want another Jessica-like disaster. He'd probably throw himself off a bridge if that happened again." she said, getting up.

Katelyn raised an eyebrow. "Jessica?"

Kelsi covered her mouth. "Oh no, don't tell him I mentioned that. Anyway, I gotta go. Nice talking to you." she said before scurrying off.

Katelyn shrugged and waved at Taylor, who was making her way towards her. "You good today?" Taylor asked as she sat down next to her. Katelyn stared at the seat. That's where Jason was sitting.

"Yes, I'm doing well. How are you?" Katelyn asked, a bit more terse than she intended. Taylor shrugged.

"I'm alright.." she was about to say something else when she noticed Jason walking towards them. He stopped awkwardly where Taylor was sitting. Katelyn stared at her apologetically. Taylor got the hint and got up, smiling devishly at Katelyn. "Hmm..okay, I see. I'll catch you in gym girl. There's something I need to be filled in on." And with that Taylor went to get ready for first-period gym.

Jason watched her go. "What was that about?"

Katelyn picked a piece off her muffin and chewed it slowly. "Oh, that? That was nothing."

"Alright." Jason said as he took a bit out of the sandwich.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gym-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taylor and Katelyn were running, side by side along the track, going around and around the field for gym. Their teacher was a huge fitness freak and insisted running was the only way to work every muscle. Bull. But they didn't fight with her. "So, you and Jason?" Taylor wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Katelyn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I like him but, well, I don't know. I heard he had a pretty bad incident last year.."

Taylor snorted. "You could say that. Anyway, I think he likes you."

"How would you know that?" she asked, looking down to make sure her shoes were tied properly.

Taylor slapped her shoulder and the two girls stopped running. "He bought you breakfast!"

Katelyn adjusted her short red gym uniform shorts and grabbed a handful of her white tee, shaking it to let some cool air find her skin. Didn't work. "Taylor, you're crazy." she laughed, wiping her sweaty bangs off her forehead before continuing the run.

Taylor shrugged. "Whatever. You'll see. Oh! Look who's here!" she squealed, pointing at the boys basketball team that was entering the basketball court next to the track. Katelyn looked up. Sure enough there was Jason, playing one-on-one with Troy Bolton. She smiled but quickly wiped it off her face before Taylor could notice. As the girls neared the track the boys looked up. Katelyn and Taylor waved at Jason and Chad, who waved back. Chad began to walk over, and Jason and Troy followed. The coach wasn't outside yet so they wouldn't get busted.

"Hey, ladies!" Chad smiled. When the guys got closer they wrinkled their noses. "My, my, aren't you two fragrent." Katelyn frowned.

"You know we've been running for nearly 40 minutes without stopping, right?" she snapped. Chad shrugged and waved his hand infront of his nose. Jason slapped his arm and Chad stopped. Troy snorted with laughter as Zeke ran past them, trying to catch a ball that was rolling away. He caught it and held it above his head.

"Hey! Troy man, heads up!" Troy looked up and put his hands out to recieve the ball. Just as Zeke tossed it to him Katelyn put her arms up to stretch. The ball came in contact with her hand and - _cruuuunnnnchhh!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn and her family. I own nothing original, m'kay?

Authors note: I was bored, and I wanted to write a Jason fic. I love reading the Jelsi ones, but I hate writing stories without adding an original character. **_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ) ._**

Summary : It usually takes something bad to come across the good. In 16 year old genius Katelyn's case, that's breaking up with her boyfriend of two years...in front of the entire school.

_Chapter 3_

After the emergency room doctor gave Katelyn a really cool violet coloured cast she hopped back in the car with her mother and drove home. Because of the severity of this accident Lucille decided to let Katelyn come home, even though she felt fine (thank you, painkillers!). "You know this isn't going to happen every time you hurt yourself!" she said to her as Katelyn unlocked the door and went over to the plushy green couch.

"I know, _mother_, I'm not always this klutzy." she scoffed, turning on the tv and flicking to Nickelodeon, her favorite home-from-school station.

Lucille rolled her eyes at her daughter and waltzed into the kitchen. "You want anything, baby?" she called. Katelyn told her she wanted some Kraft Dinner, so she got it out and began to make it.

While Katelyn was waiting for the food her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open, seeing it was Gabriella.

**Fr: Gabriella cell**

**Hey Katelyn, u ok? Taylor**

**told me abt gym cls 2day!**

**ouch!**

**To: Gabriella cellHey Gabi, yah im fn. Got**

**a cool cast, lol. Did Taylor**

**tell u abt her ltl fall as well?**

Soon after that Katelyn's phone died so she shut it off and charged it. Before long it was 2:30 and her aunt came through the door with Cameron and her little niece, Alessa. The two toddlers saw Katelyn on the couch and ran towards her. "T-WYN!" Alessa cried, about to jump on her. Aunt Liz saved her by grabbing Alessa before she could dive on top of Katelyn's sore arm.

"Sorry, baby, T-Wyn broke her arm today." Katelyn smiled. Alessa was about to ask what that meant when Cameron came toddling out of the kitchen holding a black semi-permanent Sharpie marker. "Oh no, Cammie has the marker!" she cried in mock anguish.

Cameron giggled as he removed the pen cap, flung it across the room, and attempted to scribble Cameron on her cast. Alessa's bright blue eyes widened. "ME TOO!" she screamed, grabbing the marker and scribbling her own name. After she was done Katelyn took the marker away from her and hid it under the pillow.

"Enough of that, kids." she yawned.

Aunt Liz came into the room just then and led the toddlers away saying, "Looks like Katelyn's tired kiddies, let's let her sleep."

(At school)

School had just gotten out and 18 year old Samantha Hollins was standing at her locker, trying to remember what her homework was for that night, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see three juniors she recognized from the basketball team and that nerdy Gabriella girl. "He-ey...you." she said, a 'what are you doing talking to me' look on her face. She pulled her silky red hair into a ponytail and grabbed her jacket.

"You're Sam Hollins, right?" a guy with shaggy almost-black brown hair asked. She stared at him.

"Yeah...and you are..." she asked, getting a little impatient as she slipped her army-green jacket on.

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Troy."

"I'm Chad."

"Gabriella."

Sam stared at them. "Erm...okay? Should I know you?"

"We're sort of friends with your sister..."

"Oh, yeah, Katelyn. You're in her grade, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

Samantha sighed. "Anyway, I really have to get going. Mum called, Katelyn effed up again and I have to watch Cameron and Isabella so they don't totally trample her."

Jason stepped forward. "Wait, just um...tell her to call Gabriella, okay? She has her number, right Gabi?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yah, mmhm. She does indeed. Sorry Samantha, but we gotta get going..guys. If I'm gonna drive you home we need to leave." and with that they waved by to Sam and headed to Gabriella's car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 hour later)

An hour later Samantha burst through the front door and hung up her jacket and book bag. She swung into the living room on her way upstairs to talk to Katelyn. "Katelyn?"

"What is it." she asked, grumpy as usual from being stuck inside all day.

"Some of your friends came up to me today, wanted me to tell you to call some Gabriella chick."

Katelyn waved her away. "Thanks." she called. "Hand me my cell?" she asked. Samantha got the sleek phone off it's charger and tossed it at her sister, who caught it clumsily. Searching through her phone book she found Gabriella's number and dialed it. After 6 rings she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Gabriellaaaaaa." Katelyn whined. "My entire schedule is interrupted now because I just _had_ to call you!"

Gabriella giggled as she covered the mouthpiece. "It's her, guys!" she laughed, talking to people in the background. "Well sorrr-rrrry!" she cried, replying to Katelyn, who laughed.

"So what's up? Sam said you guys wanted me to call you?"

"Yes, um-Chad! Put that down!-I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall and the movies with us tonight."

"I WAS TOO!" Troy yelled.

"ME TOO!" Chad copied the same tone.

"I DID TOO KATELYN!" Taylor screamed.

"ME AS WELL!" Zeke hollered.

"ME TOO!" Kelsi added.

"ME TOO!" Jason bellowed.

"ESPECIALLY JASON!" Kelsi shrieked.

Gabriella covered her free ear. "Well, we ALL want you to come." she laughed.

Katelyn, who was squirming awkwardly in her chair, shrugged, even though she knew they couldn't see her. "I guess so- what time?" she asked as she tried to shove a knitting needle down her cast to scratch an itch.

"Around 6:00 is when we wanna be at the mall-" Gabriella told her.

Katelyn went and asked her mother. "My mum said I can. But she's going to be out and none of my siblings can drive." she pouted.

"We'll pick you up. Taylor's driving-"

Troy grabbed the phone from her. "AND I'M DRIVING TOO! GET A DRIVE WITH ME AND THE GUYS! We wanna get to know you better."

"Especially-" Zeke began before Jason socked him hard in the arm. "Owww." he pretended to be devastated as he flopped over on his side.

"Umm..."

"That'd be great because Sharpay is coming to now-for Zeke-and I have to drop my sister off at her friend's house." Taylor said, snatching the phone from her friend.

Katelyn sighed. "Fine, tell Troy I'll get a drive in his car."

"Great! We'll lead them to your house! How's quarter to 6?"

Katelyn agreed. "Sure, whatever. See you then." she said, then clicked off.

--------------------------

(a few hours later)

After dinner Katelyn raced into the bathroom, jumped in the shower, and quickly washed her hair. After she dried it she wrapped her body in a towel and padded down to the living room where Samantha sat babysitting Cameron and Isabella. "Samantha?" she called. "Can you help me?" Katelyn cringed at the last part, she _hated_ asking Sam for help.

Samantha yawned, put Cameron in his playpen thing and told Isabella to watch him before following Katelyn up the stairs. "What?" she asked, taking a seat on her younger sister's comforter.

Katelyn turned to her and sighed. "I need you to pick out a nice outfit. I'm going out with my friends and I want to look..nice. You know how challenged I am in that area."

Samantha threw her head back and laughed. "True, true." she said before jumping up off the bed and strolling over to the closet. She expertly threw out several choices. In the end she decided that Katelyn would wear a criminally soft bright green baby tee with the 'Lucky Charms' logo emblazoned on it, a light blue distressed miniskirt that came to mid-thigh, and a pair of in-perfect-condition-since-she-never-wore-them beige Ugg boots. "There you are. My work is done. Oh-and go light on the eyeliner, focus more of the lashes."

Katelyn rolled her eyes. After Samantha left she dropped the towel, put on new underwear, and quickly got dressed. By the time she was done applying her shimmery peach eyeshadow, lipgloss, and black mascara it was 5:40. She had about 5 minutes before they arrived to pick her up. Just as she was about to go into the bathroom she looked down and out the living room window and saw a white car and black SUV pull up. Gabriella hopped out of the white car. "Shit," she hissed, hastily pulling on a yellow zip-up hoodie and running to the door before Isabella could get it. Too late. Isabella pulled the door open with a pudgy hand and stared at Gabriella.

"Who are you?" she asked Rudely. Gabriella smiled at her.

"Gabriella. Who are _you_?" she asked Isabella.

"I'm-" Isabella began before Katelyn put her hand over her mouth.

"Come on, Bella, go to Sam. She has your and Cammie's snacks." Katelyn urged, slipping out the door and holding it shut until she saw Isabella walk into the adjoining kitchen. "Sorry," she said to Gabriella as they stood outside Taylor's car.

"It's okay." Gabriella shrugged.

Katelyn was about to launch into a discussion on how Isabella is an annoying brat when Troy leaned out his car's window. "COME ON, LADIES, WRAP IT UP!" he yelled, startling Katelyn and Gabriella.

"Crap. Well I'll see you there I guess." Katelyn said as she nervously walked towards the black SUV. This was going to be an awkward car ride, she could tell before even getting into the vehicle. First off, she barely knew these guys, second was she knew that they were going to harp on her and Jason, even though they werent even dating.

The passenger's door swung open and Chad hopped out and opened the door for her. "My, looking lovely today, Katelyn. Hear that Jase? She's looking LOVER-LY!" Katelyn glared at Chad before hopping in. "God, you're welcome." he scoffed in mock-hurt as he got back in the car.

Fortunately, the drive there was relatively comfortable. She sat in the window seat beside Zeke, and Jason was sitting in the back. She purposely chose this seat because she knew if she chose the other there would be alot of jokes at their expense. She wanted to save herself-and Jason-the embarassment. "Well, we're here." Troy announced as they swung into the mall parking lot. Katelyn hopped out quickly and ran over to the girls, who were getting out of Taylor's car a few parking spots away.

"Someone's antsy." Chad commented.

Jason rolled his eyes. Honestly, he felt bad for Katelyn. Ever since they started hanging out at school everyone's been teasing her and stuff because she isn't 'a jock type person' and is hanging out with him. "Chad, shut up."

Zeke tried not to laugh. "God, dude you totally like her." he said as Sharpay strode up to him.

"Who does he like? Oh! Let me guess! Jessica from History? That cheerleader girl that's always hanging off you? Who?!"

Jason coughed and shook his head. "Nope." he cleared his throat. "Neither of them, and I'd like it if you guys stopped bugging me about it."

Troy made a sad face. "Aww, but it's so much fun!" Sharpay was still looking confused. Zeke patted her shoulder and led her away.

(with the girls)

"So how was the car ride, Katelyn?" Kelsi asked, laughing.

"It was alright, surprisingly." Katelyn replied.

Gabriella and Taylor burst out laughing. "Yeah, right! Be honest!"

"It's true, they didn't bug me. Probably because Jason was right there." she admitted.

Just as she said that the boys caught up with them. "What about Jason?" Jason asked.

The girls must've jumped 10 feet in the air. "Nothing..." Katelyn sputtered through laughter as the girls linked arms and tripped over each other running to the mall, the boys following slowly behind them.

"So what are we gonna do until the movie starts?" Katelyn asked.

Everyone just looked around at each other and shrugged. "I dunno..." Troy trailed off.

Gabriella looked at her watch. "Well, um, we could go shopping!" she suggested. Sharpay's eyes glazed over at the mention of shopping.

"Yes! I need to go get a dress for Bella's first communion." Katelyn clapped her hands together.

Taylor eyed her. "Aren't those things in May?" she asked. Katelyn nodded.

"Yes, but I want to get one now. All the stuff that comes out later is either to innappropriate for a first communion or just plan gross." she put on the puppy dog eyes and looked at everyone.

"I love shopping! I'll help you pick one out!" Sharpay squealed, grabbing Katelyn's wrist and yanking her away from the table. The others followed so Katelyn wouldn't have to suffer alone, but before they made it to the store Sharpay was dragging her to the guys got distracted by this virtual video game set-up and wandered off.

When they arrived at Hollister dresses began flying at Katelyn every which way. The first one she tried on was one Taylor picked out. It was white with ruching around the middle and a black skirt. She took one looking in the mirror and almost threw up. "This makes me look faaaa-aaat!" she cried.

The next one was one Sharpay picked out. It was gold and shimmery, covered in silver tulle. Looking at it was enough to make Katelyn want to be sick, but still, she went into the dressing room and pretended to try it on. "Oops, this one looks awful on me." she cried fakely.

The next one was the one Gabriella picked out. It was bright purple and probably looked gorgeous on her skin tone, but on Katelyn it washed her out and made her hair seem so dark. "Sorry, Gabi. This looks terrible on me."

After the first three failed dresses she pulled on the one she selected. It was a buttery yellow with a tight mermaid-eqsque skirt that hit about her knees with ruching around the knees. She loved it, but the second she stepped out on the dressing room the three girls shook their heads. "To a churchy thing? I don't think so. It is pretty hot though." Sharpay commented, snatching it from Katelyn's hand when she emerged after changing back.

"Uggggghhh!" she groaned, hitting a rack nearby. "Owwww."

Taylor's eye lit up. "Oooh! That colour is so PRETTY!" she cried, grabbing a dress in Medium off the rack and handing it to Katelyn. It was a deep forest green colour with a halter-neck and ruching around the chest. "And your boobs won't seem so small!" she announced loudly, causing Katelyn to change from a pale skin colour to slightly pink.

"Taylor!" she hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. Just go try this on...oh! and these!" she screeched, handing her a pair of metallic silver strappy highheels. Katelyn rolled her light brown eyes and pouted her slightly puffy lips.

"She's right, girly, it'll look FAB-U-LOUUUUUSSS!" Sharpay yelled in a sing-song voice. Katelyn grabbed the outfit and stepped back into the curtained-off change room. After a few minutes she managed to gather the guts to walk out.

"I feel like a slut." she said bluntly.

"You don't look like a slut." Kelsi sighed. "I WISH I was as tall as you."

"She's right, you look gorgeous!" Gabriella cried, smiling.

"Damn, she's right girl!" Zeke's voice floated over to them. All five girls turned their heads to see the boys walking towards the back of the store. Katelyn saw Jason looking at her and quickly dove into the small cubicle again.

"Aww, Katelyn, let us see. Come on." Chad said in a girly tone. Katelyn frowned and stepped outside again.

"Daaaamn!" The boys chorused, causing Katelyn to become embarassed and hide behind the curtain again.

"I'm taking the dress off now..." she announced.

Taylor turned to face the boys. "You four, wait outside." she demanded, pointing towards the door. They turned around and walked out. "It's okay girl, you can come out."

Katelyn emerged in her regular clothes, with the dress her right arm and the shoes in her hand. She grabbed a delicate little white cropped short-sleeved cardigan off a display table and smiled. "There we go. Alright, I'm done. What did you guys get?" she asked, piling her stuff onto the checkout. Sharpay held up an adorable coral-pink shirt dress and a thick white belt. Gabriella showed her a navy blue baby tee with sparkles up the sides, and Taylor held up a dress simiar to the yellow one that Katelyn had tried on. "What about you, Kelsi?" she asked, Kelsi looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I don't really like this store.." she said, waving her hand around.

"Ah, okay." Katelyn said as the five girls went in search of the boys. They found them sitting infront of the foodcourt's McDonalds, and wrinkled their noses as they watched them shove greasy burgers into their mouths and slurp down huge sodas.

"Hey, ladies." Troy said, pointing at the table beside them which was empty. "Take a seat, we're almost done." The girls set their parcels under the tables and watched the guys eat, withholding their disgusted expressions. Boys could be so..._gross_...sometimes.

"I don't know how you guys can eat that." Gabriella sighed, shaking her head.

"It's really easy," Jason told her. "We order it, wait for it, and once we get it we put it in our mouths, chew, and swallow!"

"I mean," she replied with a shudder. "I don't know how you guys can eat all that grease."

Sharpay nodded in agreement. "It's like, totally gross."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I've seen some of the meals you girls get from the cafeteria.."

Katelyn stole one of Jason's fries and popped it in her mouth, chewing thoughfully before she replied. "True, but I mean, we eat grease in moderation, not like, every day. Just the other day I had a chicken sandwich! That's not greasy!"

"Yeah," Kelsi said. "But sometimes greasy food is the only thing that tastes good." All the girls looked at each other and started laughing. The boys exchanged glanced before Zeke realised why they were laughing. He whispered it to the boys.

"Oh, ew, thanks." Troy pretended to gag. "Well, I'm done. What about you?" he asked his friends. Jason, Chad and Zeke all agreed. They tossed their garbage into the can behind them and got up, the girls following.

They walked through the mall, looking at stuff in the store windows, and trying to keep Sharpay from maxing out her credit car. "Well if I can't go shopping anymore can we just go to the theatre? The movie starts in like, an hour anyway."

"Hey, guys, what movie are we going to go see?" Katelyn asked, hoping and praying that it wasn't going to be a gorey one. She liked scary movies, but not real gorey ones.

"Um, how about that horror movie with that guy from that television show in it? It's the only one that doesn't look totally lame." Chad suggested.

"Alright, the rest are either kiddie movies or _romantic comedies_." Troy said.

The girls rolled their eyes. These guys were such..._guys_ sometimes. Blah. "Well lets go, we might as well get _this _overwith." Gabriella muttered.

Kelsi patted her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, we aren't even going to be able to get in. We're not old enough, it's rated 18A."

Chad held his hand up. "What?"

Kelsi pointed at a poster for the movie and walked over to it, jabbing her finger at the box where the rating was. "18A. That means we're all too young."

"Yep." she agreed, walking along slowly on the outside of the group.

"Let's try to get in anyway. We're almost old enough. Maybe he won't ask for I.D." Troy said, pointing at the ticket guy.

Everyone walked up to the booth. Chad was the first one, since it was his idea and movie pick. "One for Black Christmas." he told the guy coolly.

"How old are you?" asked the bored, hagged looking teenage boy behind the counter.

"I'm 18."

"No you're not. All of you, I.D." He said, looking at the group since they were the only ones in line at the momeny and all walked up together. Katelyn sighed and got her Permit out of her wallet. "You guys are not 18, so I'm sorry." he said as he checked Kelsi's ID last.

The movie guy coughed. "Is there any other movie you kids want to see, because if not I'll have to ask you to leave. There's a line forming behind you."

Everyone groaned. "No." Kelsi said as they all walked towards the exit.

Jason rocked back and forth with his hands in his jacket's pockets. "What are we going to do now?"

"We could go back to my house and watch T.v. or something, or play basketball."

"Ugh," Gabriella groaned, hooking her arm through Troy's. "If we go to your place you guys _can_'_t_ ignore us to play basketball!"

Troy took her hand. "Fine then, we can watch a movie or play Dance Dance Revolution...dad bought it for me to work on my footwork."

Everybody laughed in unison. "I love that game!" Katelyn exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Alright then. You guys cool with that?" Troy called to Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, who were walking a few paces back.

"I can't, Ryan and I have voice rehersals in less than 2 hours. I have go practice."

"Alright, we'll take you home then meet the rest of you back at Troy's, okay?" Taylor asked as they were climbing into the car. Troy gave her the thumbs up as he, the guys, and Katelyn walked towards his SUV.

This time Katelyn sat in back of the vehicle, Zeke was in the middle with Katelyn and Jason on either side. Chad sat in the middle so he could talk to them, leaving Troy ranting about how he 'wasn't a taxi driver' up front. While the boys were talking about their basketball game on tuesday Katelyn toyed with the zipper on her hoodie, wishing she was in the other car. About ten or fifteen minutes later they pull into the driveway of a fairly large house and Troy turns off the engine. "Well, we're here. Finally."

Katelyn unbuckled her seatbelt and waited to Chad, Jason, and Zeke to file out. They waited on the driveway until she had managed to get her foot unstuck from something under the seat. "Ow." she hissed when she jumped onto the pavement. "What do you keep under your seats, Troy?"

"That was probably the lever to raise the seat." he said as he locked the car and they all started up the path. Katelyn swallowed a nervous lump as they neared the front door. Troy got out his house key, unlocked the doors, and let them inside the house. Once inside Katelyn took off her boots and set them on a rubber matt meant for just that, sitting inside the foyer. After the boys had done the same she trailed behind them as Troy led everyone into the kitchen where his dad presumably was.

"Heeey, boys! Here to practice?" he asked enthusiastically. They shook their heads.

"No, dad. We're here to hang out, we couldn't get into the movie we wanted to see." Troy told him slowly. Jack nodded and scanned the group of teenagers til he saw Katelyn.

"Who's this, Troy?" he asked, nodding at Katelyn, who smiled shyly.

"Katelyn Hollins. She goes to our school..."

Jack Bolton shrugged.

"...I broke my hand yesterday...infront of the team...during gym?" Katelyn offered, raising her arm to show the light purple cast covered in toddler scribbles.

"Ohhh, ha, right." he chuckled. "Keep your mind off my players, Ms. Hollins. Don't need them distracted. So which one was distracting you?"

Katelyn's lips began to tremble, her eyes widened and her cheeks burned. "Oh...um, I was just...trying to...I wasn't staring...well I was but...it's not like that...I mean...uh...errr...sorry." she stammered, trying not to cry from embarassement.

"Come on, coach, leave her alone." Chad said. "Come on guys, lets go downstairs. Troy! We're gonna go show Katelyn the basement." Once she was on the staircase she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you _god_." she exclaimed and she began to pound down the stairs ahead of the boys.

"Wait a sec, Katelyn let me get the lights." Zeke said.

But of course, Katelyn didn't hear and kept running, "AHHH!" she screeched as she tripped over something big and sort of crunchy and landed on her face, her body twisted around. The guys came around the corner and burst out laughing at the sight. "Thanks, you guys are grrreat." she scoffed before righting herself and sitting down on the couch properly.

"It's j-just that how-how did you tr- trip over Troy's beanbag chair if it's all the way over there?" Jason sputtered, clutching his stomach. Slowly the boys walked from the base of the stairs over to the other couch and sat down.

"I don't know, Jason, I do alot of majorly stupis things." she yawned, tugging at a string that was coming loose from the couch's embroidery.

Jason was about to respond when Troy jumped into the room. "What was that?" he asked, grabbing the beanbag chair and dragging it over towards them and dropping it between the two couches before he took a seat on the couch by the T.v..

"Katelyn totally wiped out." Chad informed him. Troy did his best to hid his smile, but couldn't as he started laughing in spurts.

"That's not very nice, boyyysss." Gabriella said as she, Kelsi, and Taylor waltzed into the room.

The other 5 jumped, having not noticed their entrance. "Jesus, you scared us." Troy yelped.

Gabriella laughed as she sat on the arm rest and let herself fall over the couch, her thin blue-jean clad legs in the air. "Um, Gabi, can you move?" Taylor asked, her and Kelsi standing over them. Gabriella laughed and swung her legs into an upright position to allow her two friends to take seats.

"Sorry." she giggled.

After a few moments of awkward silence Jason spoke up. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

Troy rolled off the couch lazily and crawled over to the entertainment center, opening the bottom door and dragging something out. He spread a mat on the floor and turned the T.v to channel 3. "Dance Dance Revolution? I swear it sounds like a girly game but it gets intense." Everyone mumbled 'oks' and 'sure whatevers'. "Who wants to go first? No one? Okay then I will." He went to the menu and selected a song he knew would drive the girls nuts. As soon as Troy hit the 'start' button with his foot the music for 'Barbie Girl' filled the room as he began to move his feet in coordination with where the arrows were pointing.

"That was hilarious, dude! Let me try!" Chad exclaimed as he took his turn, this time the song was 'Cartoon Heroes'. When Katelyn heard this song begin she grabbed a pillow and held in over her head, blocking her ears. She hated it with a great passion.

After Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor took their turns it was finally Katelyn's. "Haha! SWEET!" she exclaimed, jumping up over to the mat. She selected her favorite 'DDR' song, 'Get Busy' by Sean Paul. After her turn it was Jason's, and she watched him stumble through the steps to the song 'Play That Funky Music White Boy', giggling whenever he nearly fell. Taylor nudged her in the ribs, and Katelyn smacked her hand. "Don't.." she begged, stopping the oncoming teasing.

A few more rounds of Dance Dance Revolution later and everybody was completely wiped. "Want to watch a movie?" Troy suggested. Everyone happily agreed and Troy popped in his DVD of 'Stay Alive'.

"I _love_ this movie!" Kelsi exclaimed from her new position on the bean bag chair."This is a good one, don't get too scared, girls." he teased. Gabriella got up and moved over next to him, squishing between Troy and Jason. Katelyn grabbed the pillow from before and curled up by the couch's arm rest as Taylor got up and went to sit beside Chad. Katelyn peeked over at the 6 of them, and Zeke noticed, prompting him to whisper something to Jason.

"_Dude, go over there!" _he whispered secretively.

Jason looked up at Katelyn, who was now all alone, curled up against the armrest of the other couch. That kinda sucked, seeing as it was her first time at Troy's and Gabriella and Taylor and Kelsi had moved to different spots to get a better view. _"Man, do you think she'd mind?"_ he replied. Zeke rolled his eyes.

_"Of course she won't! Have you seen the way she looks at you, dude? And not to mention how you look at her."_ Zeke whispered/yelled. Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

_"I don't stare at her."_ he protested. Zeke coughed loudly and shrugged.

_"Whatever you say..."_

Jason shifted uncomfortably. It was a little squished now since the two girls plopped themselves down. _"Alright fine. But I don't stare at her."_ he gave in, getting up and walking over. Katelyn, who had previously turned her attention back to the screen looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh! Hi!" she said happily.

Jason smiled. "Mind if I sit? It's a little crowded over there." he said, nodding towards the others. Katelyn giggled and moved her feet so he could sit.

"Sure. I don't mind."

Jason sat down and looked over at her again. "You can put your feet here, I don't care." he told her, gesturing at his lap. Katelyn raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" she asked. He nodded, so she laid her feet down, putting the pillow in the corner of the couch and resting her head as she watched the movie.

After it was over Zeke got up and flicked the lights on. "Sorry, ladies." He apologized to the girls, who had all fallen asleep.

"Uch." Katelyn opened her eyes and sat up, blinkly quickly to adjust to the light faster.

Gabriella whimpered. "Zeee-eeeeke!" she complained from her position practically in Troy's lap.

Zeke shrugged and sat back down. "It's almost eleven-thirty." he said, checking his cellphone.

Troy yawned and stretched. "I have an idea." he told everyone.

Chad let go of Taylor's hand to stretch himself and stood up. "What, man?"

"Want to go play basketball? It's right cool being out there at night." he said, getting up with everyone following behind. Katelyn dwadled a little and grabbed a blanket off the stool.

"Troy, can I bring this?" she asked, holding it above her head and pointing at her bare legs. He turned around and nodded, so Katelyn ran to catch up to everyone else.

The boys and girls put their shoes and sweaters on and walked through the foyer, the kitchen, and the back room and out onto the patio and down to the basketball court. Katelyn gazed around the backyard. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. Nice. She decided to curl up on the cool, green lawn beside Taylor and Kelsi while they watched they boys and Gabriella play basketball. "So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Kelsi asked. Katelyn shrugged.

"I think I'm watching Cam and 'Bella from twelve in the afternoon until eight Sunday morning. I'm going to take them to the park though, so hopefully they'll wear themselves out and sleep good. What about you guys?"

"I have to study for the decathalon." Taylor said as she plucked some grass out of the ground and tried to tie the pieces together. "What about you, Kels?"

Kelsi shrugged. "I'm going to try to work on some music to submit for the spring musical."

The girls sat talking and watching the boys for a while longer. "Why don't you ladies join us?" Jason yelled. Katelyn smirked at Taylor and Kelsi and all three stood up lazily and ambled over.

"Ahaha! Finally you decided to play!" Troy said as he threw the ball to a surprised Kelsi, who tossed it in the air above her head in shock." Katelyn caught it before it hit the ground. Giggling, she threw it to Gabriella, who tried to keep it from Chad but was unsuccessful. Finally the girls got the ball back after Zeke tripped over Jason's feet trying to steel the ball from him. Taylor got it and threw it to Katelyn. Jason, who had been right behind her, tried to get the ball by knocking it out of her hands from behind.

"Ah!" she squealed as he picked her up and tried to shake it out of her sweaty palms. "Put-Put-Put me down!"

Jason smiled as he somewhat dragged her over to Troy so they could both fight the ball away from her. "Now why would I do that? You have the ball!"

"Isn't this technically travelling? I mean, you're holding me, and I'm holding the ball." Katelyn asked. Jason set her down and he and Troy circled her. Katelyn's hands shot up in the air and she chucked the ball to Gabriella, who was at the other end all by herself, waving her hands wildly. "CATCH, GABI!" she screeched. Gabriella grabbed the ball off the ground and threw it expertly into the basket before any boy could get near her to stop it.

"Hehe! YAY! I did it!" she cried, jumping up and down.

After a few minutes of jumping around the girls were interrupted by a loud cough. They teenagers all turned towards the patio door to see Jack Bolton rubbing his eyes. "There's a red minivan outfront." he yawned as he turned around and walked back through the house. Katelyn pouted.

"That'd be me." she sighed, moving towards the door. "I gotta get some sleep, my mum and dad are leaving for some queer second honeymoon thing and I have to help Sam watch Cameron and Isabella until tomorrow afternoon. Then I get them all to myself! Joy. Bye, guys." she waved, unlocking the gate and walking up the driveway towards her sister, who was impatiently tapping the steering wheel.

"Bye!" her friends yelled as she waved from the van.


End file.
